


Don't Speak

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Quiet Sex, Season/Series 02, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since words don't always work between them, Kara tries something else.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta and for suggesting a canon place for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMBH/gifts).



Lee only half noticed when Kara got up off the edge of his rack and went to dog the hatch. He didn’t really pay attention to her going to her locker and hanging up her uniform. He ignored her nudity, as was the custom on a battlestar, when she walked across the room toward him. 

She stopped at the edge of his rack, looking down at him, and he glanced over her in his peripheral vision, but didn’t actually look at her. Kara picked up his hand in one of hers, tracing around and between his fingers with the forefinger from her other hand. Still he was lost in his thoughts, wondering if anyone would have noticed if he just hadn’t come back from that op, if he'd torn the hole in his flight suit bigger.

Kara sat on the edge of his rack, her hip nudging against his, and kissed the tips of his fingers, biting down gently but firmly on his thumb when she reached it. That made him look at her. He started to say something, but she put her finger across his lips and shook her head.

She separated his pointer finger from the rest and, holding onto his hand, pulled it across her shoulder, down her arm, up her hip to her mouth again. She sucked in his finger, swirling her tongue around it. He didn’t know what she was doing, but his body didn’t care. It was sitting up and taking notice. 

She splayed out his hand again and pressed it to her breast. He could feel her nipple hardening in the center of his palm. He didn’t know his other hand was reaching for her other breast until he saw his hand close around her, his thumb flick over her nipple. She licked her lips, but didn’t react to either encourage or deny him, just watched to see what he would do next.

He rolled his palms over her breasts, squeezing gently before withdrawing, teasing her skin with his retreating fingers. He watched her eyes darken as her skin bristled with goosebumps. He shifted toward the bulkhead and patted the rack beside him. Her eyes flicked over his erection and back to his face so quickly he was sure he’d imagined it. 

She laid down next to him, did nothing but hold his eyes, until he blinked and his gaze swept down over the parts of her body he could see. She picked up his hand again and put it on her waist. When he flexed his fingers, she pushed his hand down, back, over. She let go and his hand stopped, so she pushed it again - her waist, her hip, her ass, her thigh. She took her hand off his and skimmed it over his wrist and up his forearm to his bicep, then just left it there. 

He kept his eyes on hers as he pulled her thigh over his hips, then feathered his fingertips up her inner thigh until he encountered the sparse wiry hair covering her. Because he was looking at her, he saw her eyelids droop ever-so-slightly as he pushed farther. He wondered how far she was going to let him go.

He coasted his hand back down to her knee, wrapping his hand around it and rubbing it lightly against his erection. He deliberately took in a deep breath, managed to keep himself from moaning, but they were both breathing harder.

Kara raised her hand, cupping his cheek and pressing her thumb just slightly into his lips. He moved his hand back up her inner thigh, pushing two fingers into her at the same time he opened his mouth and licked her thumb, sucking it into his mouth. Kara’s mouth rounded into an ‘oh’ but the ‘huh’ that emerged from her throat was more a pleased moan than anything else.

He pulled his fingers free of her, moving his hand around so it was between their bodies and pushing back into her. His thumb grazed her clit, barely touching it - back and forth, back and forth - until she closed her eyes and her fingers dug into his arm.

He kept frakking her with his fingers and thumb, his movements slow and steady, incessant, until she closed her eyes and her pained whimpers broke the silence in his rack. Her nails pressed in, relaxed, pressed again, harder and harder until her hips jerked at the start of her climax. He watched her breasts shimmy and listened to her harsh breathing as she tried to control the moan that wanted to escape.

She slowly relaxed, stretching her fingers open, her lips curving in a satisfied smile. She pressed her knee hard into his erection and trailed her fingers down his arm to the waistband of his boxer briefs. She moved her knee down to his thighs and traced her fingertips lightly up and down his cock, the expression on her face becoming less satisfied lover and more hungry predator.

Kara locked her eyes on his face. She pushed her hand between them, pressing his fingers further into her, then bringing them out, pushing his briefs down, and gliding his lubricated fist up and down his cock. The easy slide created a pleasant tingling friction. In moments, that had escalated into deepening need, and Kara rolled back, pulling at his arm. He followed her, pushing his briefs down and off, then settling between her legs.

He sank his weight onto her, grinding into her until her pulse was jumping in her throat and he was nearly ready to beg. Kara’s fingers were scrabbling at his sides as if to pull him deeper, so he shoved his hand down, grasping himself to push carefully into her.

Gods, she felt good. Hot and wet and tight - everything he’d always imagined, hoped, she’d be. He wasn’t sure, didn’t care, if that was his name on her lips - it was him she was with, his eyes she was looking into, his body she was loving.

His climax caught him off guard, and Kara’s gentle kisses were even more surprising. Her hands smoothed comfortingly over his skin and the post-orgasm torpor lulled his mind into sleep almost immediately.

Kara was gone when he woke up, no sign of her in his rack. Their paths didn’t cross at all that next day. He was beginning to wonder if he’d dreamed the entire night before, until he got back to his bunk. A single folded sheet of paper, message clearly in Kara’s handwriting, lay in the middle of his pillow.

_I lied._

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the comments in the Turn Out the Lights series, JMBH asked for one where Kara and Lee don't talk at all. I struggled with where in that series to place this one, and it just didn't work for me, so when newnumbertwo suggested that I try post-ResShipII (and yes, I've written that before), that seemed like the best place for them to communicate without words. 
> 
> So, JMBH, it's not in the TOtL series, but they don't speak to each other. Hope ya liked it.


End file.
